Struck
by jellybean3995
Summary: Dahlia was looking forward to her seventh year. Her boyfriend, Fred is going to be just an owl away and she had the infamous Golden trio to keep her company, nothing could change that. Or perhaps a seemingly innocent friendship turn her comfortable life upside down?
1. Chapter one

I am not a dramatic person.

I really don't know how I got into this situation, it seems like I was unaware of what was happening to me until the very last moment. I should've known not to do this. I should've known that it would change everything. I should've known that it would change me. I'm not the same person I was before and I'm only just realizing it else seemed to realize how I was changing, except for me. I'm not sure if I've changed for the better or worse. But it doesn't really matter now, I have changed and now I need to fix what I've done, what I've ruined. Just as everything is being torn apart. Just as everything that these events have been boiling up to has exploded.

All I really need is time to _think, _but that's not possible. I need to move, I need to save them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Platform 9 3/4 still strikes me with that feeling of pure unadulterated excitement. My last year, even without Fred, was going to be amazing. I caught sight of the sea of red-heads and headed over.

George saw me first, and swept me up into a hug"Dahlia! I haven't seen you in _forever!_"

I laughed,"Hey, Angelina!" I said to his wife, she replied with a knowing smile and a wave,"I know George, three months without you? How did I even survive?"

"I really don't know, love. How _did_ you survive without your precious Georgie?" Fred came up behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

George turned back to Angelina with a smirk, and pulled her back into the crowd of red-heads.

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him, "Don't be such a butt Fred, you know how much I missed George."

"I know," he sighed,"I just get-"

"Possesive? Jealous? A big-" he kissed me swiftly, stopping what was about to become a full-on rant.

"I know, love. I'm sorry I'll work on it I promise." He smiled as kissed me again.

"Okay, okay but I didn't even ask him how his honeymoon vacation was! I've never been to Australia Fred!"

"I know, how about when you graduate I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"_Anywhere?_ Really Fred? Promise?" I begged slightly, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anywhere, I promise." He kissed me then, deeply, and with more love than I would've thought possible.

"Oi! Lovebirds! She has to get on the train!" George interjected and slapped Fred's butt.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye to everyone!" I flew into his family's huddle. I quickly hugged everyone, they were all there to see Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione off.

"Have a nice year dear, send me an owl every once and a while." patted my cheek fondly.

"Of course, I'll see you all at Christmas!" With one final wave I went back to Fred. He had already loaded my trunk for me.

"I gave your devil cat to Ginny, she said she'd take it to your compartment."

"Thank you Fred. I'm going to miss you." I held onto his hand tightly.

"I know love, I'll miss you too. I'll write you every day."

"Fred, you have a business to run, you can't be writing me all day long! Just write whenever you get the chance okay? It doesn't have to be everyday."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." And with one final kiss, I boarded the train.

0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The compartment was easy enough to find, we had had the same one last year as well. It was filled to the brim. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna plus me was the maximun a compartment could hold.

"Hey, Dahlia! Didn't see you on the platform." Harry greeted me.

"I know, I had to say goodbye to Fred, he worries you know?" I hugged them each of them in turn.

"Yes, we all know how much my brother is sickeningly in love you. We had to hear about it every single time he came to visit." Ginny said in her usual bluntness.

I blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"I think it's sweet Dahlia, you two are great together." Hermione interjected.

"Thank Hermione."

Just then the compartment door slammed open behind me, I spun and seeing Draco Malfoy, took a seat. He would never hurt any of us, even if he despised the Golden trio, he from what I understood was now working for the Order as a secret spy, only a couple of people knew though, just the people Harry and I only know because I overheard. Nevertheless, I was surprised he came back for his final year. Hermione was never a question and Mrs. Weasley bullied Harry and Ron into it, but why would he come back?

"Granger, Mcgonagall needs to see you." His voice was crisp, but his face was that of someone who had just swallowed a particulary sour lemon drop and smelled poo all at once. It was remarkable really, how he could make his face move like that.

"Oh! Of course, I was just about to head down." She jumped up and exited the compartment.

Malfoy regarded the rest of us with a sneer, "Potter."

"Malfoy"

He swept away, leaving us in silence for a moment.

"I've always found him interesting" Luna said dreamily.

Ron scoffed,"Bloody lunatic"

Harry quickly captured Ron's attention but talking about qudditch, Hermione came back five minutes later and soon her, Luna and Ginny were deep in conversation. I felt lost without Fred and George, even though I was in the same year as the Golden Trio, I always felt closer to the twins. Even now, that I was dating Fred and George was recently married, I felt more like I belonged with them. I felt off, out of place with the people in my compartment.

Not because they weren't wonderful, no, they were excellent. They really were helping save our world and I respected them. But I knew we would never be as close at the twins and I. Maybe Luna though, she seems a little out of their circle, maybe if I got to know her a little better I would like her almost as much as I love the twins.

I must've fell asleep during my thoughts because soon enough, someone was shaking my shoulder, Hermione.

"Dahlia, you should probably get changed now. We're almost there."

"Thanks Hermione" I muttered sleepily.

I barely had time to get changed before we arrived. I was the last one off the train thanks to my devil cat, as Fred so eloquently named him.

Luna stuck her head out of a carriage,"Dahlia! We're in this one, Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with Neville and Seamus, so it's just me, you and Ginny for this one."

"Okay Luna, thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem Dahlia, I like you."

I blushed,"Err- thanks Luna, I like you too."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soon enough we were all seated at Gryffindor table, with the exception of Luna, she had to sit with the Ravenclaws for the welcoming feast, but otherwise she would sit with us.

Dumbledore made his welcoming speech and the first years were sorted before we were finally able to eat. Dinner passed quickly, the Golden trio were always very nice and Hermione and Ginny kept Harry and Ron on their toes.

I was barely awake as we exited the hall, Hermione was telling me about our Arithmacy class, apparently we had a new teacher. When someone slammed into the back of me, knocking me forward and sending flying face first onto the ground.

I lifted my head as Hermione lifted me up by my elbows, she held onto them as I stood most likely because she guessed correctly that I wouldn't be able to stand by myself.

"Malfoy! Look what you've done now! Dahlia hasn't done anything to you, you can't just go around hurting people like this!"

"Alright, alright quit your squealing Granger. I'll take her to the hospital wing."

I was hesitantly handed over to Malfoy and he grabbed my elbows as well, holding me upright.

"Well, make sure she's alright," Hermione glared at Malfoy before speaking to me,"I'm sorry Dahlia but I have Head Girl duties, you'll be fine, and if he _does_ try anything, just let Fred know, I'm sure he'll have something for Malfoy."

She turned and left then speaking quickly to the rest of our group, before heading up the stairs presumably to Dumbledore's office.

"Go to the common room, I'll speak with you later," He ordered Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm really fine Draco, I'll just go by my-"

"Did you just call me Draco?" I turned to look at him, he had an uncharacteristic look of surprise on his face.

"Well, yeah I mean that's your name right?"

"Yeah, just everyone calls me Malfoy." He was speaking slowly with almost amazement.

I was suddenly aware of how close we were standing, his hands firmly grasped my elbows while my hand were curled slightly and resting on his lower abdomen. I removed them and took a quick step back, wavering slightly.

"I'll just go to the hospital wing myself, you can go to your common room- I feel fine, really"

"No, I told Granger I'd take you, now come on."He wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me steady and walked me slowly to the hospital wing.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke,"I'm sorry about that by the way, I tripped Crabbe and he fell into you. I wasn't trying to-"

"It's okay Draco, really."

We arrived at the hospital wing and Madan Pomfrey instantly got to work, she said I was fine just a little shook up but insisted I stay overnight.

"Well, I guess I'll tell Granger you're alright."

"Okay, thanks."

He turned to exited the hospital wing

"Goodnight Draco."

He turned back to look at me, something peculiar in his eye.

"Goodnight Dahlia."


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope your liking the story so far! But I wouldn't know because you haven't commented ;) I'll try to update again soon. 3**

_Come to my office at seven._

_ -Dumbledore_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you for being on time, Miss Azara."

"Of course professor."

"I think it would be a good idea to test your mastery of wandless and wordless spells now, if that's alright with you."

"Yes, I practiced a lot over the summer."

We had been having these private lessons since I moved here two years ago. Professor Dumbledore had come to my school, PhoenixWings in New York and recruited me to come to Hogwarts for private instruction. According to Dumbledore I was very powerful, even more powerful than he. I just needed to hone that power into something great.

I didn't really let anyone know that I was really the head of the class. While Hermione almost flaunted it, I stayed quiet in class and accepted my perfect grades in silence. The professors were aware of my power and knew that it was better if it was kept somewhat of a secret.

About two hours later, my lesson was over. It was one of the toughest yet, we were working on more complicated wandless and wordless spells, transfiguration was difficult for me.

"That's enough for tonight Miss Azara, you did very well."

"Thank you professor, transfiguration is being difficult though."

"Yes, but you'll get it soon I'm very sure of that."

"I'll work on it, see you tomorrow professor."

"Goodnight Miss Azara."

"Goodnight professor."

I turned to leave,"Oh, Miss Azara?"

"Yes professor?"

"I heard about what happened with ."

"It was an accident professor, he neednt be puni-"

"I don't plan on it, Miss Azara. I just wanted to point out that, perhaps isn't all that your companions believe he is."

"You mean, how he is now a spy for the Order?"

He only looked mildly surprised,"Yes, Miss Azara that's exactly what I mean. In fact, I think I may need your help with something concerning him soon."

"Help professor?"

"All in good time Miss Azara."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Our first week back to school went by quickly and I slept in on Saturday, missing breakfast. Hermione came in just before lunch and woke me up. We walked down to the Great hall together talking mostly about classes, and Ron. Hermione often talked about Ron with me, mostly because I wasn't realted to him-Ginny-and I wasn't his best friend-Harry-so I guess it was natural that she would come to me. Also, I had a successful relationship me and Fred had been owling, sometimes he would sent small notes thoughout the day and the other seventh year girls would sigh wistfully.

We went to our usual spot at the table, and I was facing the Slytherin table and Harry and Ron. Harry was worrying about the upcoming match against Slytherin and we were all assuring him that they would win, as usual.

I was listening to Ron and Hermione flirting and shared a knowing look with Harry when I felt someone's eyes on me.

I looked up from my pancakes to see Draco's eyes fixed on me. We hadn't talked since that first day, but he wasn't throwing insults my way either. I smiled and waved slightly, I could be nice. He had never been mean to me and I knew he was cruel to the Golden trio before but now it seemed almost like friendly banter now.

He only looked shocked, and nodded slightly but didn't wave or smile. I didn't really expect him to.

A letter dropped into my lap knocking me out of our staring competition. It was from Fred. I jumped up excitedly.

"I'll just go read this now. See you all later."

They all smiled and nodded, knowing who the letter was from.

I clutched the letter to my chest and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. I decided it was a nice enough day out, I would go and sit by the lake.

I settled down next to a tree, and opened the letter.

_Dahlia my love,_

_ I've missed you so much these five days. I don't know if I can wait to see _

_ you on the next Hogsmeade weekend. I may have to use one of those _

_ secret passages to sneak in tomorrow, if you'd like. I know know, you_

_ don't want me to, just know that it's an option. The business is going_

_ well as I'm sure you would like to know, although my creative process_

_ may be disrupted because of your absence. George keeps sneaking_

_ canary creams into my breakfast just to rub it in that I'm feeling off. I _

_ miss you so much Dahlia. I love hearing about your day, by the way_

_ I heard that Malfoy may be causing you trouble. I can get him at _

_ Hogsmeade weekend if you'd like. No permenant damage of course_

_ just a little warning for messing with my girl. I hope you're okay. I think_

_ about you every single moment. I love you._

_ Your love, _

_ Fred_

"Love letters Dahlia? I never really pegged you as that kind of girl" A smooth voice drawled.

I was startled, but kept my composure,"What kind of girl Draco?"

"I don't know," He sat down next to me gracefully,"the kind of girl who falls for someone like Fred Weasley."

"Fred is an excellent boyfriend! I'm very happ-"

"Yes, yes, he's everything you've ever wanted. He makes you _laugh,_ I'm sure that your relationship is filled with passion." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes actually, you're spot on." I turned to look him in the eye.

I didn't expect his eyes to be _burning _the way they were. He looked so filled with fire and passion. My eyes instinctually flicked down to his soft, pink lips. I glanced back up to his eyes, that were still burning, at least before he hid them behind his usally cold mask.

"Well, at least your happy right? _Comfortable._"

And with that he left, leaving me gaping behind him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o

Two weeks passed with no furthure incident from Draco Malfoy. It was Saturday morning and a Hogsmeade weekend, hence me being awake before twelve. I had to see Fred.

I quickly got dressed, I wore the Weasley sweater I got last Christmas just for him. I then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Golden trio had asked me to go to the Three Broomsticks with them, but I declined, I wanted to spend every possible moment with him.

I scarfed down my breakfast in record time, then quickly exited the Great Hall. I couldn't wait to see him. This had been the light at the end of the tunnel for me. Seeing Fred was going to be a relief, he comforted me in a way no one else could, he made me feel at home. We were meeting at the entrance of Hogsmeade at ten thirty before enjoying all that Hogsmeade had to offer.

I made it to the entrance at exactly ten thirty, Fred wasn't here. People passed me waiting on the lone bench and said a polite hello, but I became more and more upset as the minutes, then hours slowly ticked by. Where was he?

"Stood you up, did he?"

"Leave me alone Draco." I replied coldly, my voice quivering ever so slightly.

"Alright then." He walked past me slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and I saw Crabbe and Goyle waiting outside the Three Broomsticks.

More hours passed. Soon, it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Why didn't he come? Or at least send a letter? My eyes threatened to spill over but I controlled myself. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione heading my way. I got up from the bench and greeted them.

"Hey Dahlia, have you been waiting for Fred this whole time?" Ron asked, getting to the point quickly.

"Yeah, I guess he got held up at work or something. I'll talk to him tomorrow."I forced a smile.

"Well, okay. You wanna walk back with us? It's time to go in." Harry offered.

"Yeah, sounds great."

The walk up to the school was an awkward one, they knew I was upset, I knew I was upset, but no one knew what to do about it. We arrived at the common room and they invited me to sit and talk for a while, but I refused politely saying I was tired when really I needed to be alone.

How could Fred write such wonderful letters and then forget about our meeting? He had been saying in every letter how much he looked forward to seeing me at Hogsmeade weekend, so why had he stood me up?

These questions and more haunted my thoughts as I tried vainly to fall asleep.


End file.
